shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry D. Raidskull
Introduction Henry D. Raidskull is the captian of the Black Plauge Pirates. Appearance Henry is renowned for his long black hair that he usually keeps in a pony tail, and signature smile, both of witch has got him both wanted and unwanted attention form friends and enemies alike. As of his dress, he mostly wears a brown vest a white shirt, along with a red handkerchief and two gold earrings. he also has his two katanas strapped to his back. He has never changed outfits, with the only exception while in Impel Down, where he wore the normal outfit of a Impel Down prisoner, and didn't have the ponytail or swords. His overall appearence has caused some( mostly women) to call him the most handsome man in the world. Personality Henry has a very carefree and fun nature, shown by the fact of his ever present smile. He is pretty much always this way, with the exception of a tough fight, where he becomes cold and serious. He also has a perverted side, as shown when he asked Connie McGee to join the crew, just because he thought she was really sexy. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Henry wields two katanas and shows extreme skill in using them, being able to fight on par with other sword wielding opponents, such as Comodore Jameson, and also being able to defeat giant opponents like Sea Kings in a matter of moments. Physical Strength Henry is a very strong individual, capable of punching down walls and breaking steel weapons, Henry doesn't seem to have much control over this strength however, as shown with a running gag when he would break something due to excitement, then get comically attacked and yelled at while he apologized. Weapons Henry has shown a strong skill by using just about anything to fight, such as chairs and rocks, much to the chargin of his opponents Devil Fruit For further information: Tori Tori No Mi Model: Roc The Tori Tori No Mi Model: Roc is a mythical creature Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows Henry to transform in to a Roc at will. Henry can also turn in a human/hybrid form of the bird also. Henry mainly uses this to fight, using the flying advantage as well as size when in full rock form. He has also used the powers to give rides to kids to earn money. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments:'' '' Henry, at first, was not able to control this type of Haki, only using it during fits of emotion, such as the battle with Commodore Jameson, Henry was unaware of using this Haki, as he was semi unconcious as the time, he later improved it while training in Impel Down, as shown when he willingly used it to protect himself from a group of Marines after escaping. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: Henry has been shown to use Haoshoku Haki, shown first when he unknowingly used it to knock out a group of slavers chasing Connie. He later managed to improve it as shown when he knocked out a Sea King escaping Impel Down. Relationships Crew Henry's relationship with his crew is pretty much like a family relationship, They all care deeply for each other and will protect everyone to the best of their ability. Andrew is like a father to Henry, ever since they they first met on Flower Island, Henry has had a deep respect for Andrew. This bond continued to grow throughout their journies throughout the world. Henry relationship with Susan is pretty much one-sided, thoughout he deeply cares for her, he finds her lack of humor irratating. So their relationship is more serious, as Susan told him that she would kill him if he acted stupid in front of her. John, being much older then Henry, does not particapate activley in Henry's humorous behavior, and seems to have a elder-child relationship. With the exception of a running gag where Henry does a great empressions and John has a heart attack from laughing to hard. Tim, being the youngest member of the crew, is the one that looks up to Henry, and Henry finds him to be a little brother, and they have a typical brother-brother relationship, arguing over nonsence and joking around, sometimes at the crew's(Mostly Susan's) expence. Henry's relationship with Connie is that of, well...love. Ever since he rescued her from slavers, she looked up to Henry with adoration. Henry has also returned these feeling's later on, saying he liked her "spunk". This relationship has progressed to pure love, as Henry thinks of her to keep him going in Impel Down. Enemies Henry's relationship with his enemies is very mixed, with the marines, most of the lower ranking Marines dislike him due to the fact that he treats them as nothing more then pathetic weaklings, and goes as low as to joke around while fighting them, Higher ranking Marines however, loath Henry and his Revolutionary ideals, as he states that the Marines are suppresing the peoples freedom, and that if people want to be free, just be a pirate or escape the binds of Marine rule. Henry's Realtionship with enemy pirates is a different matter, though most find his behavior irritating, as shown when Commander Jozu of the Whitebeard went as far as to throw him of the ship, they still have a great respect for him a pirate and a man, if they manage to survive the encounter that is. Quotes "What is freedom? What we're living here today isn't freedom, living under the iron fist of Marine rule, thats not freedom. Freedom is out there, on the open sea, where there is nothing to hold you down! The call of the sea my friends, that is freedom." Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Captain Category:Pirate